Admired From Afar
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! PartOne of From Fourth Grade to Forever: The Story of TJ and Spinelli. TJ is in love with Spinelli, but a series of events keep him from telling her how he feels. WARNING: DEALS WITH ISSUES SUCH AS RAPE AND ABUSE AND HAS SOME CURSING!
1. A Date and Feelings of Jealousy

A/N: although you are all dying to know about what happened to TJ and Spinelli after This I Swear, I decided to write the prequel first, because then the reunion would make more sense. So without further ado, here we go with Admired From Afar.  
  
"Guess what, guess what!" Fifteen- year- old Ashley Spinelli ran up to her best friend TJ Detweiler and hugged him, squirming with excitement.  
  
"Let me guess, the Ashleys are moving, Menlo was abducted by aliens and Finster retired?" TJ asked, thinking that those would be the top three things that would make Spinelli so excited. He hugged her back, wondering what could possibly make his best friend's news was.  
  
"I wish, but no." Spinelli grinned, acting unusually happy and giddy. She was usually more reserved, unless you messed with her, then her tough side came out, which still struck fear in the hearts of her classmates.  
  
"Then what is it?" TJ asked.  
  
"Teej, he asked me out! King Bob asked me out!" She once again began squealing and jumping up and down, acting like a giddy schoolgirl. It seemed unusual for her, but King Bob was the first guy who ever asked her out, so TJ figured that her excitement was justifiable.  
  
"Oh, Spinelli, that's great. Congratulations." TJ faked a smile even though it was killing him inside. He loved Spinelli so much, since they were in kindergarten, and now she was dating this loser. He wished Spinelli would see that he loved her and would treat her better than King Bob ever would. He reached into his locker for his math book, hoping Spinelli wouldn't notice his disappointment.  
  
Spinelli must have sensed something, because she said "Sorry, Teej, I know you just broke up with Swinger Girl yesterday, and here I am bragging about a date and finally getting a boyfriend. I didn't mean to pull an Ashley on you." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me?" she asked, her dark eyes pleading with him.  
  
TJ smiled. "Of course Spin. You have all bragging rights, you're a beautiful girl who got asked out by her crush. Just don't say scandalous, or else I'd have to kill you," TJ said, finally finding his voice, hoping his disappointment didn't show. "And don't worry about my feelings, Swinger Girl and I were only together for two weeks. Its not like we did anything. We barely even kissed. I somehow doubt she even counts as being my first girlfriend." He faked a smile. "In fact our kiss in fourth grade was more intense than me kissing her."  
  
Spinelli laughed. "And to think you found that gross at the time."  
  
"Hey, I was nine!" TJ protested, holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"I know, I'm just playing." She smiled again, making TJ's knees go weak. She was so perfect--- smart, beautiful and one of the most amazing people he knew. They had been friends for so long that TJ couldn't even begin to imagine life without her in it. He only hoped King Bob wouldn't come between them.  
  
At that moment, their friend Gus Griswald joined them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"King Bob asked me out!" Spinelli practically screamed, jumping up and down again.  
  
"Great, Spin, congratulations." Gus said, exchanging a look with TJ. He sensed how TJ felt about Spinelli, and knew that her news was killing him inside.  
  
"Thanks, Gus, it's just so amazing. I mean me, Spinelli, having a boyfriend. I never thought I would ever get to say that!" She smiled so hard, that both boys thought her face would break.  
  
"No, Spin, you're really pretty. Of course you could get a boyfriend," TJ said, mentally kicking himself for ignoring his feelings for so long.  
  
"Thanks, Teej, I only hope that one day you two find people that make you as happy as I am now!" She hugged them both. "I love you too, you know that? I'm so lucky to have such great friends to share my happiness with."  
  
"We love you too, Spinelli," Gus said, TJ echoing in agreement. At that moment, King Bob approached them. He was a senior that year, and also the most popular guy in the school, the kind of guy all the girls wanted to date and all the underclassmen idolized. He put his arms around Spinelli, causing her to smile even more, if that were at all possible.  
  
"Walk my fair lady to class?" King Bob offered, taking Spinelli's hand.  
  
"Of course, Bob," Spinelli giggled. TJ and Gus rolled their eyes. "Bye, you two," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Damn, one day and that idiot has her acting like a complete and total Ashley clone!" TJ slammed his locker shut. "What does she see in that loser, anyway?"  
  
"He's popular, a jock and apparently all the girls think he's a hottie."  
  
"Not helping, Gus!" TJ looked at him. "There's something about that guy I don't trust."  
  
"Teej, you're jealous," Gus accused.  
  
"That may be, but I still say there is something about him that's a little off." TJ and Gus began walking to class.  
  
"Come on, Teej, just because people still treat him like a king and he is a bit egotistical doesn't mean he is going to hurt Spinelli." Gus patted TJ's arm. "Besides, I give it two weeks, tops, before Spinelli comes to her senses. Let's just be happy for her right now, ok?"  
  
"I guess you're right, Gus." TJ said. At that moment, they came face to face with their ex-friend, Vince LaSalle and his girlfriend, Ashley Armbruster.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the geek brigade. Where's Spin-ugly?" Ashley sneered, flipping her perfectly styled blonde hair.  
  
"She's with her boyfriend, King Bob. Goes to show you the guy's taste improved since he dumped your sorry ass." TJ glared at her. He hated preppy girls like her who felt it was their duty to mess with them  
  
"I upgraded, right honey?" Ashley kissed Vince's cheek and he smirked at them  
  
"Right, honey, not like they are ever going to get girlfriends. Come on, I think loser is contagious." The two walked away, still snickering.  
  
"Losers, I can't believe we were friends with him." TJ shook his head.  
  
"Well, his loss, I'll see you after school." Gus disappeared into his classroom, waving goodbye.  
  
TJ sighed. First Spinelli dating King Bob, then the Vince and Ashley encounter. "What else could possibly go wrong?" he thought as he ducked into class, the warning bell ringing in his ears.  
  
A/N: this story will better explain the events in the This I Swear Sequel. I plan on making this about 12 chapters, but I will work quickly so I can start on the next story. Wow, Recess fanfiction keeping me busy during semester break! Interesting! Anyway r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Enjoy! 


	2. Flowers, Memories and Friendships

A/N: Here is the next chappie of Admired from Afar. Sorry it's taking so long to write, but I really want to finish my other one, because it has such an exciting ending-I hope. Anyway, some notes to my readers:  
  
Noelle: the others will be mentioned, don't worry. I miss my recess too! I finally saw the Experiment last week by a fluke, I missed it when I planned on watching it (damn traffic) but happened to catch it channel surfing. So much TJ/Spin evidence! Anyway, the One Month will be next, I hope. Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Vince is not their friend for a reason, which will be revealed...so stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you like this.BTW what does Bump mean? I've been meaning to ask you, but I keep forgetting.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I actually like Bob too, but I chose him as a villain because one day my brother and I were watching Recess and he was like "Imagine if King Bob robbed a bank or something? Would they still carry him and would he wear his crown?" I found it so funny, that I had to use him. My first choice for the villain was actually Menlo, if you can picture that!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Three days later, Spinelli met her friends by TJ's locker, cradling the flowers King Bob had given her that morning. She was in heaven. Not only was Bob so good to her, but he made her feel so complete, so alive. She smiled as she greeted her friends.  
  
"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. King Bob herself," Gus smiled at Spinelli, ignoring the look of death from TJ.  
  
"Hey you two, what's up? I missed seeing you yesterday, Bob drove me home, so I didn't get to say goodbye. I feel so bad." She leaned against the lockers, staring apologetically at her friends.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Spin, you have a boyfriend now, its normal, just don't become an Ashley clone." TJ told her.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes. I won't, ew, that would be just wrong!" she exclaimed, looking as if someone told her that wrestling wasn't a real sport. "So, lunch later?" she asked, pulling off her sweatshirt and revealing a light blue tank top and pierced belly button. TJ couldn't help but notice how great she looked, but forced himself not to stare.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sounds great. See you then!" Gus waved and headed down the hall to class.  
  
"You coming to class, Teej?" Spinelli asked, looking at her friend in concern. TJ snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sorry." He smiled again and ran to catch up with her.  
  
Lunchtime rolled around quickly, and Spinelli met TJ at their usual table, carrying a tray of what she assumed was supposed to be macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Hey, Teej, where's Gus?" she asked, opening her milk container. She poked at the clay like substance on her plate and sighed. Trust Washington High to give us play-doh for lunch," she joked, making TJ laugh. (A/N, was there a name for the high school in their town? I don't remember, if anyone knows, please let me know)  
  
"Something the kindergarteners made," TJ added, looking at his own plate. "I sometimes wish Vince was still---I'm sorry, Spinelli. I know the fight was hard on you. I didn't mean to rehash any bad memories."  
  
"Teej, it's ok, I'm over it. Vince is a jerk." Spinelli said, even though it hurt her terribly that they were no longer friends. She remembered the incident in seventh grade that ended their friendship, glaring at Vince as he and Ashley walked by.  
  
******FLASHBACK********  
  
"Psst, Spinelli, what's the answer to number five?" Vince hissed, hoping his friend would give him the answers. If he failed this test, he would be cut from the basketball team. Spinelli was the only one he knew that was good at English, besides Gretchen, but she wasn't in their class and they drifted when she ended up in all honors classes. So why was she ignoring him? He tried asking again, but Mr. Dudikoff gave him a warning look. He sighed, praying that by some miracle he would pass.  
  
After class, Vince approached Spinelli, demanding to know why she hadn't helped him.  
  
"Because I don't cheat," she answered matter of factly, walking to her locker, where TJ was waiting. "Hi, Teej," she said, opening her locker.  
  
"Hey you two, how was the test?" TJ asked, unaware of the war that was about to break out.  
  
"Would have gone better if this bitch would have helped me by giving me answers." Vince snapped. "If she were my friend, she would have helped me, knowing how important basketball is to me!"  
  
"What did you just call me?" Spinelli asked, her eyes filled with anger as she raised her fist to his face.  
  
"You heard me, bitch, or are you deaf?" Vince growled.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, man? Ever since you made the team you have been a complete jerk. I put up with it long enough, now you are going to pay for calling Spinelli a bitch and asking her to cheat." TJ pushed Vince into the locker and a nasty brawl began.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
"It was tough losing him, but I know who my true friends are," Spinelli smiled at TJ, glad that she had such a great friend. She looked down at the chain he had gotten her in sixth grade, the one that held a charm representing their long friendship. "Hey, where's Gus?" she asked, realizing their friend still hadn't arrived. "Lunch is his favorite subject."  
  
TJ laughed, "If he's smart, he is getting real food for us." He looked at their trays in disgust. "This has to go against some law,' he complained.  
  
Spinelli was about to respond when she saw Gus approaching. "Hey, dude, where were you?" she asked, noting the distressed expression on his face. "What's wrong? Did you and Cornchip girl break up?"  
  
"No, not yet, anyway. You guys, my dad called me before lunch. I have some bad news." Gus swallowed, trying not to cry as he told his friends the news.  
  
A/N: oh, cliffie! I am evil! What's the news? Feel free to guess! R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	3. Some Bad News and a Trip Down Memory Lan...

A/N: decided to update this after all. But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks for the explanation! Glad you like this, please keep reading!  
  
Noelle: Mikey's absence will be explained in the coming chapters. Glad you like this, I love the chain bit too, it's a dream gift I want a guy to get me..a guy like TJ.ok I need to stop now, keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: good guess, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic!  
  
Kristin: keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
Garnette: glad you like the reality of my stories, I base them on what I see in life in general!  
  
Levioooosaaaa52: you're welcome! And thank you!  
  
"You're what??!?!?" Spinelli stared at her friend, not sure whether to be angry or to cry. This couldn't be happening, not again.  
  
Sorry, Spinelli, but I'm moving. Dad got assigned to Germany. Blame the military, not me!" Gus held up his hands, as if he thought Spinelli was going to hit him or something.  
  
"We know, we are just going to miss you like mad." TJ said, trying to be the voice of reason in the group. He stole another look at Spinelli, who was pretty close to exploding. He put a comforting hand on her arm, knowing what she was feeling at that moment, because he was feeling the exact same way. He adjusted his chain, the one that held the charm that matched Spinelli's and turned his attention back to Gus.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Spinelli asked, hoping that they would still have the rest of the school year together.  
  
"Next week, they need my dad there right away. They said this assignment was an important one." Gus frowned. "I wish I could stay, but my parents want me with them. The last thing I want it to leave you two and corn-well Theresa. You three mean the world to me, and I have to leave it all behind." He looked across the cafeteria and saw his girlfriend walking in. Gus sighed, knowing that the time had come to tell Cornchip Girl the bad news. "Well, I guess I better tell Theresa now, before she hears it from someone else. I'll find you two later." He got up and walked toward his girlfriend, preparing a way to tell her.  
  
"Spin, you ok?" TJ looked at her, concerned about how she was feeling.  
  
"Not really, but I'll survive. Everyone else left me, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, my parents are always away on their stupid missions, my idiot of a brother is in jail again for armed robbery, why should this be any different?" Spinelli pushed her macaroni and cheese aside and stood up. "Screw this, I'm leaving. I only have study hall left today, its not like anyone will miss me." She grabbed her books and left school, not caring if she got detention for cutting. "Not like anyone will notice," she thought as she walked home, the whole time wishing things could go back to the way they were in fourth grade, when everyone was still friends. She adjusted her trademark orange ski cap, the one that held so many sentimental memories from her past. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice TJ driving next to her until he honked the horn.  
  
"Come with me, Spin. I told the principal you had food poisoning and I was taking you home." TJ leaned over and opened the door for her, and Spinelli got in.  
  
Ad TJ drove, he thought about how hard things must be for his friend right now. Just as things were looking up, she had a new boyfriend who appeared to be good to her (TJ still had his doubts) had good grades and close friends, the rug was once again pulled from under her and she was losing grip once again. He pulled to a stop in front of her house and they both got out of the car, going to the treehouse they built several years ago. They had decided to make it so they could always have a private and special place to meet. Almost as soon as they sat down, Spinelli began to cry. All that TJ could do was hold her, letting her cry out her frustrations.  
  
"Teej, why does this happen? Why does everyone leave? I mean, I trust people and they leave me. I don't understand!" Spinelli said into his well defined chest, not noticing her makeup was ruining the white shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Its not you, you are wonderful. Things like this happen in life, and as much as we try to stop it, we can't. But you have me as a friend, and I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for life." TJ gently stroked her hair, wishing there was a way to protect her from hurting the way she was.  
  
"Thanks, Teej. And you know you always have me." She shifted, leaning on his shoulder and letting him hug her, taking comfort in his presence. Although Bob was her boyfriend, there was something about TJ that seemed to make all the problems in the world go away.  
  
"Did you hear Mikey was nominated for a Grammy?" TJ asked, hoping the subject of their now famous friend would make her feel better.  
  
"No, but that's great, I'm happy for him, even if he is supposedly dating Britney." Spinelli grimaced in disgust over the thought.  
  
"Nah, he isn't. the tabloids just made that up after he opened for her." TJ smiled, remembering when Mikey had been discovered at a local singing contest and was signed to a record company. He ended up making it big, winning two Grammys and had two records go multi-platinum, all before he even was old enough to vote.  
  
"It's just amazing how things change so fast," Spinelli commented, looking at her friend.  
  
"Sometimes change is good, Spin. Now how about we plan a goodbye party for Gus?" TJ suggested, wanting to honor their friend with a proper sendoff.  
  
"OK" Spinelli agreed, getting some paper and a pen.  
  
As they planned, they talked a little more, unaware of the changes that would be coming within the next few weeks that would change both their lives forever.  
  
A/N: dun, dun, dun! OK, hope you liked this and will R/R! just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	4. Farewells and Fighting

A/N: OK here we go, but first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, poor Spin, but right now is just the calm before the storm, so to speak.  
  
Damson rhee: glad you like it. Gretchen's departure is explained in Spinelli's flashback in chapter 2.  
  
Peaches the First: I don't know why we make Vince bad, maybe it's a jock stereotype? You will see what Bob does, wait and see! And if you think Vince is bad now, stay tuned for later chapters!  
  
"It's so hard to believe he's gone" Spinelli wiped a tear from her eye, as she and TJ waved goodbye to Gus, who was leaving for Germany that day.  
  
"I know, and losing people we care about is always hard. But you know you always have me to lean on. I won't leave you, I promise," TJ squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks, Teej. I am so lucky to have two of the best guys in the world love me!" She hugged him, her spirits slowly lifting. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe having TJ and Bob was a sign of a new beginning, a sign that things in life were going to get better. She released TJ from her grip and smiled. "I need to go get ready, I'm meeting Bob tonight for pizza. You want to come, I'm sure he will understand." Spinelli offered, not wanting her friend to have to spend the night alone.  
  
"Nah, you go ahead, I don't want to be a third wheel," TJ said, even though he wanted to spend more time with Spinelli.  
  
"OK, then, I guess I will see you tomorrow." Spinelli smiled and began walking towards her house.  
  
"Bye, Spin," TJ called after her, kicking a rock with his sneaker. Why was Spinelli with that loser anyway? Could she not see that he was a player and was only going to hurt her? He debated mentioning it to her, but finally decided against it, knowing that it would only cause problems between them. "Just let her be, TJ. Its not like she's going to marry the guy," he thought as he walked into his house.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next couple of weeks went by fast for TJ. Between school and his new job working as a magician at birthday parties kept him busy, so he had little time to brood over the fact that Spinelli and Bob were still together, and Spinelli was acting more and more like a love struck airhead whenever Bob's name was mentioned.  
  
"TJ, TJ, it's been a month!" Spinelli practically screeched in his ear as she ran to his locker.  
  
"Wow, congratulations, Spin, I am so happy for you," TJ said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The truth was, he really could care less about her anniversary, not that he wasn't happy for her, but for the fact that he had heard a rumor that Bob was planning on taking things to the next level with Spinelli that night. TJ knew Spinelli had been against premarital sex in the past, and he hoped that Bob wouldn't force her to go against her beliefs.  
  
"Hey, Spin, just out of curiosity, does Bob know about your feelings on the whole sex issue?" TJ asked, wanting to make sure the rumor was false and that there was actually a chance that Bob would honor her wishes.  
  
"Yeah, he's cool with it, why?" she asked,pushng a stray piece of hair into her ski cap.  
  
"Just wondering, because I heard a rumor that he was planning on taking things to the next level and I wanted to make sure he knew where to stop." TJ answered, hoping Spinelli wouldn't get mad over his concern.  
  
"You actually believe that bullshit you hear in the locker room? The same locker room that says "For a good time call the Ashleys" on the bathroom wall?" Spinelli narrowed her eyes at him, her face turning red with anger.  
  
"No, its just that, you're my friend, and I would hate to see you get hurt. That's all." TJ stammered, but it was no use. Spinelli was angry, and there was no reasoning with her.  
  
"You're just jealous because you're still single and most girls won't even give you a second look," Spinelli screamed at him. "FYI, I can take care of myself, I have for years, and nothing has changed. So stop playing Senor Fusion and let me live my own life!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you stopped being an Ashley wannabe for one second, you will see that Bob is bad news!" TJ shot back, immediately regretting what he said.  
  
"Well, fine! If I'm too much of an Ashley for you, then you can forget being my friend!" Spinelli snapped, stalking off to Bob's locker.  
  
TJ slammed his locker shut. "Why did I open my mouth?" he wondered, angrily walking to class. "I should have kept my mouth shut and I wouldn't be in this situation right now." He walked into his classroom, ignoring Vince's jeers that had become a daily ritual and sat down, making sure to save a seat for Spinelli. However, when she walked in, she sent him an icy glare and sat on the other side of the room.  
  
"What happened, did Spin-ugly finally wake up?" Vince sneered at TJ.  
  
"Can it, Vince!" TJ snapped, in no mood for a confrontation with his former friend.  
  
"Fine, cry over the bitch, but its not like she is," Vince nodded over to where Spinelli was sitting. She was sending TJ the evilest of looks, which made Vince smirk.  
  
"See what I mean?" Vince gloated.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Vince! Jeez!" TJ turned around and opened his notebook, still thinking about his fight with Spinelli. "Maybe I'm wrong," he thought as he pretended to take notes. "Maybe he has changed, after all, it was only a rumor. Spinelli has good judgement."  
  
But little did TJ know what was about to happen that night, and how it would change him and Spinelli's innocent lives forever.  
  
A/N: dun, dun, dun! What will happen now? R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading, and please r/r my other fics! 


	5. Whisper to a Scream

A/N: here is another chapter, but first some words from our friends at 3rd street. WARNING SOME ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you liked it and stay tuned to see what happens to Spinelli!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Don't worry, this won't be scary, and I hope you continue to read  
  
Noelle: I love that too, the obvious chemistry between those two. Ever notice how when he helps the others, its like ok, this is the plan and when he tried saving Spinelli's masterpiece he practically called the US government to save it? Interesting..I hope you write a TJ/Spin fic soon! We shippers need to stick together!  
  
Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.  
  
That night, Spinelli went out with King Bob, even though her mind was still on her fight with TJ. How dare he accuse Bob of such horrible things? Bob was the sweetest, most caring guy in the world, after TJ, before TJ went all 'Jimmy from Degrassi' on him, (a/n: referencing to the episode where Jimmy warns Terri about her abusive boyfriend) She followed Bob back to his car, pushing all thoughts of TJ out of her mind as Bob held the door open for her. "He's a gentleman," Spinelli thought, "Teej is just paranoid."  
  
"You like the movie?" Bob asked, smiling at her as they drove away from the theatre.  
  
"Yeah, it was good. I love Jim Carrey and seeing him as God was hysterical," Spinelli said as she gazed out the window, thinking about how perfect her boyfriend was. not only did he pay for the entire date, but he was a total gentleman, holding doors and such. Spinelli smiled back, unable to get over how lucky she was.  
  
"Good," Bob made a left turn, and Spinelli suddenly realized that he was going the wrong way.  
  
"Um, Bob, my house is on the other side of town. Why are we going here?" she asked, hoping that he would get her home before her curfew.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make a little pit stop first.' Bob pulled the car into the empty Kelso's parking lot and stopped the car, still smiling, only this time, the smile was different to Spinelli, almost as if it were evil. "Calm down, girl," she thought, "Bob wouldn't swat a fly."  
  
"I figured we needed a nice quiet place to get to know each other a little better," he said as he began kissing her. Spinelli responded, thinking nothing of the fact that her boyfriend wanted to kiss her. Sure, it was a little odd that he wanted to do it in a deserted parking lot, but he was her boyfriend, after all, and she knew it was something that was normal for couples to do. She suddenly felt him put his hands under her shirt and pulled away, put off by his aggressiveness.  
  
"Bob, you know I'm not like that, you know I'm against premarital sex. We discussed this." Spinelli said firmly, as she began to feel scared.  
  
"Yeah, sure that's what they all say, you cheap piece of trash! I know you want it, you are begging for it by letting me kiss you like that! What's the matter, you afraid I won't be as good as Dork-weiler?" Bob laughed menacingly.  
  
"Leave TJ out of this! Get away from me!" Spinelli yelled, attempting to punch Bob in the face, but he pushed her down, his strong weight crushing her, making her unable to move as he began kissing her again, this time trying to undo her pants and remove her shirt. As much as she tried fighting him off, it was no use. Bob was too strong for her. With every punch she tried to attempt, he would only hit her, calling her a slut and a whore.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Spinelli thought, as she kept trying to fight back, as useless as it was. "Why did I let my guard down with him, usually I am so tough and can fight back. What happened to me?" She began to cry, mentally slapping herself for ignoring TJ's warnings. She should have listened, instead of being such an Ashley, all caught up in the hype of being Bob's girlfriend. She cowered in the seat as Bob slapped her again.  
  
"Shut up, you friggin whore! You asked for this by giving me the Little Miss Innocent speech, and now you get what's coming to you!" Spinelli felt Bob crushing her again, this time with his pants unbuttoned. "Holy shit," she thought, panicking, "he is going to rape me." She could not believe that the guy who gave her flowers every week and held doors open for her was now trying to rape her. What did she do to deserve this? With her free hand, she tried slapping him, but he punched her once again. Spinelli winced, knowing that a black eye was forming. She braced herself for the worst of the attack when Bob suddenly went flying backwards out of the car, his body hitting the pavement. She heard Bob scream in agony and another voice screaming at him.  
  
"You dirty little bastard, if I ever even see you looking at Spinelli again, I will murder you. Nobody messes with her and gets away with it." Spinelli slowly sat up, fixing her shirt and pants, watching a dark figure push Bob to the ground and begin beating him up. She herself was shaking, in pain from the attack, but she wanted to see the face of the guy who was defending her honor, since she was too much in shock to recognize the voice. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the car to investigate, even though her head was pounding and she was still very shaking. She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.  
  
.  
  
"911, what is your emergency?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Hi, I am in front of Kelso's, my boyfriend took me here and attempted to rape me, and I need someone to help me," she stuttered, hoping she didn't sound too hysterical.  
  
"OK, are you alone with him? We sent a car, but we need to know if you are alone. Also, please stay on the line." the gentle voice said.  
  
"I don't know who the other guy is, he just opened the door of the car and attacked my boyfriend when he realized what was going on."  
  
"OK, honey, a car will be there in just a moment." Within seconds, sirens could be heard and the dark figure stood up, pushing Bob against the car. The cops ran to the scene and demanded to know what was going on. They took statements from Bob and Spinelli, and then turned to the third person. The cop shined his flashlight on the guy's face, and for the first time, Spinelli got a good look at her knight in shining armor.  
  
A/N: intense there, wasn't it. Who was it? Any guesses? I know most of you who read OLC already know, but anyone can guess anyway. Please r/r but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy readong! 


	6. A Hero Among Us

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was so tired I fell asleep early, but here we are today, all the way from Kelso's! Sorry if this chapter is a little out there, but it was difficult to write about such a tough topic, especially since I had a similar situation a few years ago-not as bad as Spin's, but still pretty bad.  
  
Damson rhee: maybe.keep reading to find out!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked this and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: who else could it be? Me no know! (sorry couldn't resist there) Keep reading to find out! Yeah, Bob the evil boyfriend, who would have guessed?  
  
Jewlz555: thanks for not ruining it! Hope you like this update!  
  
Noelle: yeah, TJ looked completely grossed out by Gretchen and the thought of kissing her, I think he sees her as a sister or something. There is so much evidence for TJ/Spin it isn't even funny! The Experiment is on today at 3:30 and I'm actually going to be home and can watch it! I hope you write a TJ/Spin fic! Email me if you need ideas.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh, my God, TJ!" Spinelli ran up to him and hugged him tightly, so glad that he was there when she needed him the most.  
  
"It's ok, Spinelli, I'm here now," TJ whispered into her hair, wishing he had the opportunity to kill Bob for hurting the girl he loved. He held the shaking girl in his arms, sitting her in his car so she could calm down.  
  
"You know this guy?" the cop asked, looking at Spinelli suspiciously.  
  
"No, officer, I make it a habit to hug random strangers and call them TJ. Yes, of course, this is my best friend, and now my hero for rescuing me." Spinelli snapped sarcastically, in no mood to deal with stupid questions.  
  
"OK, well, I need to question the three of you downtown. I will contact your parents when we get there.' The officer led the three to his car and drove them downtown, Spinelli shaking the whole time. TJ put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. He was puzzled at first, but then realized how scared she must have been at that moment. They arrived at the police station, where the three of them were questioned about the events of the night. After they gave their statements, they sat around and waited for their parents to arrive.  
  
"Pookie, oh my gosh, baby, are you ok?" Flo Spinelli screamed across the station, her husband close behind. Spinelli just fell into her mother's arms, crying, for once not caring about being called 'Pookie' in public.  
  
Bob Spinelli walked up to the officer and demanded, "I want that punk put in jail. Nobody attempts to rape my daughter and gets away with it. And don't you dare accuse her of lying, I think the bruises and cuts are enough evidence that she was attacked." He glared at the officers.  
  
"We will do whatever it takes, sir. You just need to be patient. Since she was not actually raped, it will be more difficult to prove the case."  
  
"Well, you better get all your men there to the scene of the crime and find something, because I will not rest until justice is served for my daughter!" Bob Spinelli slammed his hand on the desk. "Is that clear?'  
  
"Yes, sir. Just sit down and we will be with you shortly." The officer led him to a chair next to his wife. At that moment, TJ's parents arrived, demanding to know what happened to their son.  
  
"Theodore Jasper Detweiler, what is this I hear about you fighting? I thought we raised you better than that. I thought----" Mrs. Detweiler stopped when she noticed the shaking and crying Spinelli, who was still cradled in her mother's arms.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I didn't know. You tried to help Spinelli, didn't you?" Mrs. Detweiler asked her son. "What happened to her?"  
  
TJ quickly filled his parents in on what happened, hoping that he would not be in too much trouble for fighting and being taken downtown for questioning.  
  
"Son, I am very proud of you for helping Spinelli out like that. You are a very good friend to have done that." Mr. Detweiler said as he shook his son's hand.  
  
"Thank you. Um, officer, is it ok if I take Spinelli home now? It looks like she could use some sleep and some food or something." TJ asked politely, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.  
  
"Sure son, we will be in contact within the next few days. You and Miss Spinelli are free to go, but your parents need to stay for a little while, so we can fill them in on what is going on," the officer said shaking his hand. "Oh, one more thing, if you or Miss Spinelli remember anything else, please give us a call." He handed TJ a small business card.  
  
"OK, thank you officer." TJ walked over to the Spinellis. "Is it ok if I take her home, I promise to take care of her."  
  
"I know you will son, and I want to thank you for taking care of our daughter tonight. She is so lucky to have such a great friend." Bob Spinelli stood up and took out his wallet. "Make sure she eats something, ok" he asked as handed TJ some money.  
  
"Ok, I will, thank you Mr. Spinelli. You ready, Spin?" He reached for her hand and carefully walked her to his car, which was still in the Kelso's parking lot.  
  
"You going to be ok, Spinelli?' he asked as they drove back to the Spinelli household after a quick stop to get some food.  
  
"I don't know, Teej. Why did this happen? I kiss him and suddenly I'm obligated to sleep with him? Am I a slut now?' she asked, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Oh, no, Spinelli, you are not a slut, Bob is just a jerk. You have me to protect you now." TJ pulled into her driveway, carrying her and the food they had gotten into the house. He placed her on the couch and handed her some food, but she put it back on the table.  
  
"Come on, Spin, you need to eat." TJ said once they were settled.  
  
"I'm too scared. What if he comes after me? As of now, it's his word against mine, and he's probably home by now. And will get off scot-free" Spinelli cried, her tiny body shaking in fear. TJ put down the burger he was eating and put his arms around her.  
  
"Spin, it's me, TJ, the guy who used to eat your paste. I am not going to hurt you," he whispered soothingly when Spinelli tried to pull away. She looked up at him, and realized that he was telling the truth and wasn't going to hurt her the way Bob had.  
  
"Oh, my God, Teej, if you hadn't been there, oh my goodness, I am so sorry I didn't listen to you. I am so stupid." She cried into his shirt, her makeup leaving stains on his chest.  
  
"No, you were just in love. I understand." TJ assured her, rocking her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you so much TJ. I am so lucky to have such a great best friend." Spinelli looked up at him. "Will you be at school with me tomorrow? I don't think I can face it alone.'  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" TJ asked, wondering if it was a good idea to let her go. He figured she might want and need some time off to recover from the events of that night.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, how bad can it be?" Spinelli asked, having no idea just how bad things were about to get.  
  
A/N: what do you think? What happened to Bob? What will happen to Spinelli? Will TJ be able to protect her? Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice don't say it at all. Happy reading!  
  
P.S. for anyone who wants a role in this miniseries, this contest is for you! Please help me think of a name for this miniseries! All participants get a walk on role and the winner will be a featured character! The names of the stories used in the miniseries:  
  
Admired from Afar  
  
One Last Chance  
  
This I Swear  
  
Reunited  
  
Recess: The Next Generation  
  
Please leave your suggestions in a review. Thank you and good luck! 


	7. Rumors and Reputations

A/N: here is chapter 7 of Admired From Afar, but first a word from our sponsor, Principal Prickly of Third Street!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked the updates and thanks for your suggestion!  
  
Noelle: the experiment rocks! There is so much evidence there! such scary stories, lol! My friend loves Recess too, she compares herself to the Ashleys and says I'm like Spinelli-which is so true! Email me for help with your fic!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: thanks for your title suggestion too! And you gave me an idea for a line in this story...BTW, did you get my email?  
  
Jewlz555: I know what a long day feels like, I've been up since the crack of dawn because the people were supposed to come to fix our washer at 7 am, and tell me why they came at NOON?!?! But I digress. Cute title choice, BTW!  
  
LilVickiRyan: which question do you mean? I'm lost? Hmmm, let's see how Spin survives, shall we? Thanks for reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning, TJ drove Spinelli to school and they walked into the building together as usual. Today, however, was different. People were pointing and whispering, giving Spinelli evil looks as she walked by.  
  
"Um, Teej, why are they whispering? Do I look ok?" she asked, stepping back so TJ could look her over.  
  
"Yeah, you look great. Don't worry, they probably have too much time on their hands and are making up gossip. You know how they are." TJ touched her face gently, surveying the damage Bob had done the night before, the damage Spinelli tried her best to cover up with makeup, but it was still visible, at least to him "I'll kill him if he gets near her again," TJ vowed.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spin-ugly, the little slut who cried rape. Its pathetic what the unpopular will do for attention." Spinelli spun around and came face to face with the Ashleys and their boyfriends.  
  
"Tell me about it, someone as ugly as her could use all the attention she could get, which is why she accused Bob of attempting to rape her. As if any man in their right mind would want to have sex with her!" Vince laughed, slapping five with Mundy.  
  
"Vince, take it back," TJ demanded, his eyes narrowing as he prepared to fight his one time best friend.  
  
"Can't take back the truth, dude," Vince smirked and followed his friends to a nearby classroom. TJ put an arm around Spinelli, who broke down on the floor crying hysterically.  
  
"Teej, why are they calling me a slut? Did I ask for this to happen? Am I really that bad a person?" Spinelli wiped her eyes with her sleeve, her makeup smearing and revealing some of the cuts and bruises from the night before. It killed TJ to see Spinelli suffering so much and he only hoped that there was some way he could help her, and in turn allow for her to realize how much he loved her.  
  
"No, Spinelli, don't you ever let me hear you say that again! You are a wonderful, smart, beautiful person and I have no idea what I would do without having you as my best friend." TJ took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her eyes, wishing that he could wipe away the pain and bruises as well. "Just remember that I will always be here for you." He drew her into a close comforting hug as the bell rang in their ears.  
  
"Thank you, Teej, for being the one person on this planet I can trust right now" she said gratefully, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you for being so great, TJ."  
  
"I love you too, Spinelli, you know that," TJ responded, wishing she knew how much and he had meant he loved her in that way. "Walk you to class?" he offered, helping her up and taking her books,  
  
"Sure, thanks, Teej." They began walking to class when they were once again approached by the Ashleys and their boyfriends.  
  
"Aww, how cute, Spin-ugly has a new boyfriend already." Ashley A. cooed in a sweet, sarcastic voice. "Watch out, Dork-weiler, she might accuse you of rape next."  
  
"Can it, Ashley, you weren't there, you have no idea what happened," Spinelli said, trying her best to stay calm.  
  
"What's wrong, can't handle having sex, so you had to cry rape? Or are you pregnant and can't tell your parents what a leg spreading whore you are?" Ashley B. asked, her face twisted in an evil smirk.  
  
"I mean it, back the hell off before I make you." Spinelli yelled, beginning to lose her patience. She felt TJ put a hand on her shoulder to try and clam her down. "It's ok, Spinelli, I'm here," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why should we? I mean, you are only ruining the reputation of our school's biggest athlete, I mean, you should be grateful we are making it public," Ashley Q. said, tossing her hair and acting as if they were really doing Spinelli a huge favor. "Just wait until the rest of the school hears all the gory details about pathetic little Ashley Spinelli, or shall I say, Little Miss Attention Seeker." The group burst out laughing at that last remark.  
  
"Yeah, I know, first fighting, now lying, what next, Spinelli? Will you end up a hard core criminal like your brother Joey? Ashley T. sneered at her, knowing full well what a sensitive subject Joey was.  
  
"That's it!" Spinelli finally lost her cool and pushed her into a locker, punching her face and wrestling her down onto the floor. As she beat up her nemesis, flashbacks from that night kept swimming through her mind. The car ride. Bob pushing her down and punching her. Him trying to rip her clothes off. Spinelli suddenly dropped Ashley T. to the ground and crumpled to the floor, screaming and crying. TJ tried to comfort her, but she only pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed. "I don't want to do it, I told you, I'm not like that!" she choked, becoming more hysterical by the moment.  
  
"What in the devil is going on here?" Everyone looked up and saw Miss Finster approaching.  
  
"Miss Finster, Spinelli's crazy. We were just joking around and she just began beating me up!" Ashley T. cried. "Call my dad, I want a lawsuit!"  
  
"Can it Ashley, you know you deserved what you got!" TJ snapped, in no mood for any Ashley melodrama. Spinelli was suffering and he wanted to do anything in his power to save her.  
  
"Well, maybe a trip to the principal's office will do you some good, Miss Spinelli. Now march!" Miss Finster dragged Spinelli to the office, calling over her shoulder, "Get to class you hooligans!"  
  
"Well, well, well, who knew Spinelli would end up a psychotic, lying slut?" Vince asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
A/N: I am evil, I know! What will TJ do in reaction to what Vince said? What happened to Spinelli? Where in the world is King Bob? Please R/R and remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading, and please help me think of a title for this miniseries! 


	8. King Bob Returns

A/N: Here is a new chapter for my wonderful readers! But before the story begins, the people that built Old Rusty have this to say:  
  
Stephanie: thanks for the title suggestion! TJ always plays hero to Spin, it's so cute! Hope you continue reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Hope you enjoy this chapter, you will definitely be saying poor Spinelli! Email me, I miss our little email chats!  
  
Damson rhee: I hate the Ashleys too! Glad you like this!  
  
Noelle: don't worry about the language, I hear worse every day, lol! I always saw Vince with the Ashleys too-anyway, keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: if you think they are evil/jerky now, just wait..hope my email helped-and email me if you need more help!  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SOME ISSUES THAT SOME MAY FIND OFFENSIVE. IF THE SUBJECT OF RAPE/ABUSE OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS SCENE WILL PLAY AN IMPORANT ROLE IN THE REST OF THE STORY! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli sat in the treehouse, trying to read Bag of Bones by Stephen King, but couldn't concentrate on it. She could not believe she had gotten suspended for a week for finally putting the Ashleys in their places. Of course, they had turned on the drama and gotten away with harassing her. Spinelli wondered how her parents were going to react when they found out. Despite her tough behavior, she had never actually gotten suspended. Sure, she got the occasional detention, but that was only so she could keep TJ company when he got caught pulling one of his pranks.  
  
Ahhh, TJ. Why didn't she just listen to him? He was only trying to protect her, and she flew off the handle at him. If she had only listened and not gone out with Bob, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Spinelli hugged her knees and remembered how TJ had saved her the night before. She had no idea what she would have done had he not come to her rescue, and shuttered at the thought of what would have happened. As grateful as Spinelli was to TJ, it killed her that she was a victim that needed saving, as if she were some sort of Damsel in Distress. "I am tougher than that, never again will I let my guard down the way I did with Bob." She vowed as she picked up her book again and tried to read. She was halfway through chapter one when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Look, mom, dad, I'm sorry---" she began, but her words were cut off by Bob pushing her down and ripping off her shirt.  
  
"You tried to turn me in, you little slut, and now you will pay for it!" Bob sneered as he undid his pants, his weight crushing her down, making her unable to move.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Get away from me!" Spinelli screamed, as she tried to push Bob off of her.  
  
"Not until you pay for what you did to me!" Spinelli felt Bob undo her pants and rip them off of her. She punched him in the face, hoping it would get him off of her, but it only made him more aggressive. She screamed in pain as he forced himself into her, allowing her to bleed all over the place. As much as she tried to defend herself, Spinelli knew there was no way to escape. Bob had raped her, taken away her innocence, and there was nothing she could do about it. She cried as the pain Bob inflicted upon her became more intense and as she realized her life would never be the same again. After what seemed like hours, Bob finally got off of her, leaving her shaking, naked and bleeding on the floor of the treehouse.  
  
"You even mention one word of this to anyone, and I will kill you, you little bitch, is that understood?" Spinelli nodded in fear, not knowing what else to do. Looking over at the other side of the treehouse, she noticed TJ's baseball bat. Making sure Bob wasn't looking, she picked it up and swung it, aiming at his head. Bob whipped around and grabbed the bat from her hands.  
  
"You think you are so slick, trying to get me, huh? Well perhaps you didn't learn your lesson yet. Maybe I should remind you what happens to people who mess with King Bob." Spinelli felt Bob push her down again, once again trying to force himself onto her. She screamed in fear, hoping someone would help her, but Bob shushed her.  
  
"No one will answer your screams, not even your precious little TJ," Bob sneered, "We all think you are a slut, and sluts like you don't deserve to be saved." Spinelli gathered up all her strength and pushed Bob off of her, screaming that if he ever came near her again, there will be hell to pay. She noticed Bob coming after her and opened her mouth, letting out a blood curdling scream as she pushed him away from her.  
  
A/N: sorry to have such a short, intense chapter, but like I said, it is needed for the rest of the story. So more questions: Will Spinelli be ok? What happened to TJ? Will Bob do any more damage? Find out next time! Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!  
  
Spoilers for the rest of the story:  
  
TJ does something to protect someone else that lands him in hot water.  
  
Evidence is found that may help Spinelli, but potentially hurt TJ.  
  
Spinelli will be haunted by Bob's attack, and cause concern to those close to her.  
  
TJ convinces Spinelli to seek counseling.  
  
An unexpected ally will come to help Spinelli and TJ.  
  
TJ will be hurt by a decision made by Spinelli  
  
It is not over with the Ashleys and Vince.  
  
Feel free to guess what happens, and please suggest a title for my miniseries! (details in chapter 6) thank you!!!! 


	9. Breakdowns and Concern

A/N: next chapter already! Woohoo! But first, Paul and Joe have some words of wisdom for my reviewers!  
  
Clitronic Waldrop: Hmmm, I didn't think of adding Gretchen, but it is a good idea. I'll try to work her in somehow. I am glad you like this! Yeah, I think people see Vince becoming evil too!  
  
Jewlz555: Yeah, I feel bad for Spin too, but she is not out of the woods yet...  
  
LilVickiRyan: if that shocked you, just wait until what happens next!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I know, I am evil!! Lol, I only used King Bob because of an inside joke my brother and I have about him. I actually find him kind of cute, for a cartoon character, although TJ is the best in my mind!  
  
Noelle: glad you liked it and hope you keep reading!  
  
"Spinelli, Spinelli, wake up!" Spinelli felt someone shaking her and jerked away to keep from being attacked again. She looked up and saw that it was only TJ standing before her.  
  
"Teej, what are you doing here? Where's Bob? How did he escape again? Wait, what happened? He was here and attacked me, but he must have----" Spinelli babbled, but was cut off by TJ.  
  
"Spin, nobody was here, you were dreaming, I promise you, you are safe here with me." TJ hugged her and Spinelli collapsed in his arms, crying for about the millionth time since the whole incident happened.  
  
"Teej, why am I going crazy like this? Why can't I be normal again? When is all this going to stop?" she asked, as TJ gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhh, Spinelli, it is going to be ok, we will get through this, and I am never going to leave you. " He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"Thank you, Teej, I am so blessed to have you here in my life." She looked at her watch, wondering how long she had been sleeping. "Wait, TJ it's only 11:30, what are you doing out of school?" she asked.  
  
TJ grinned sheepishly. "Um, I kind of got suspended too, for a week. Vince made some nasty comment and I kicked his ass---he has some set of black eyes and a broken nose. I am just praying I don't get slapped with a lawsuit."  
  
"You and me both---wow, you did all that for me? I never thought I would see the day you fought someone-well except for last night." Spinelli managed a smile. "Thank you so much, TJ."  
  
"No sweat, Spin, you know I would do anything for you." He sat down on the floor, gently pulling her down with him. Spinelli leaned on him, feeling a sense of comfort in his presence.  
  
"And I appreciate it, I just wish this would all go away, I mean I can't keep having these nightmares. I'm really scared to even go anywhere, because I am afraid it will happen again." Spinelli was about to cry again when TJ shushed her.  
  
"Spin, I don't know how to say this, but you need to talk to someone, besides me, I mean. I am not saying you're crazy or anything, I just think that you need to talk to someone that can help you get through this. It doesn't need to be a doctor, just an adult you trust. I care about you, and it scares me that you are suffering like this."  
  
"It scares me too," a voice came from the front of the treehouse.  
  
"Mom?" Spinelli asked, looking up and seeing her parents standing there.  
  
"I know what happened at school, and how much you are suffering from what Bob did to you." Flo Spinelli took her daughter's hand. "I've been there, I know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mom?" Spinelli asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"When I was in college, my best friend was attacked too, only she wasn't as lucky as you were-her attacker actually raped her." Flo's eyes filled with tears as Bob Spinelli put his arm around his wife. "She kept it a secret for so long, and would always break down, like you are, and she suffered so much in the long run. She thought she had nobody to turn to, and ended up committing suicide. I love you, Pookie, and I would never want that for you. I want you to contact someone, so you can get the help you need."  
  
"Oh, mom!" Spinelli collapsed into her mother's arms. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her mother was right. She needed help, and she was lucky to have people around her that cared enough to make her realize it before it was too late.  
  
"Pookie, it's ok, we are here to help you." Flo whispered as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"You can count on me," TJ said, patting her shoulder. "I need to go, I am probably in a ton of hot water with my parents for getting suspended. I protect my best friend, and I get in trouble? That really whomps!" TJ rolled his eyes as he gave Spinelli one last hug. "Call me if you need anything," he said over his shoulder as he left. Flo and Bob exchanged knowing glances over Spinelli's head, for they knew how much TJ loved her, even if Spinelli herself couldn't see it.  
  
Later that night, Spinelli lay on her bed, thinking about what her mother told her. True, she didn't want to end up like her mom's friend, but she couldn't quite bring herself to go to a shrink---she just wasn't ready for that. sitting up, she grabbed her address book and looked up the number of an old friend. Picking up her phone she punched in the digits of the person she knew she could trust as much as her family and TJ---someone she wished she would have called earlier.  
  
"Hello, PA?" Spinelli asked. "Oh, hi, Milo, ok, I'll hold." Spinelli twirled the cord around her fingers as she waited. "PA? It's Spinelli. Um, something happened, and I need your advice, since you are my "big sister" after all."  
  
A/N: will PA help? Will Bob really return? Will Spinelli break down again? Find out next time! Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading, and please r/r my new songfic, Remember Me This Way. Thank you!  
  
Spoilers:  
  
P.A. will play an important role in helping Spinelli.  
  
Kelso finds some evidence, but it might hurt TJ's case.  
  
Vince and the Ashleys cause more trouble.  
  
Spinelli unintentionally hurts TJ with a decision she makes.  
  
Spinelli's birthday is interrupted by some unexpected news.  
  
Feel free to guess by reviewing and please keep thinking of a title for this miniseries. (details in chapter 6) thank you! 


	10. Birthday Surprises

A/N: New chappie, brought to you by Fort Tender!  
  
Casper: PA is Pepper Ann, glad you are enjoying it!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it---I don't want to spoil what happens, but you might want to read the rest of the miniseries to have your question answered  
  
Noelle: yep, a dream, and yep, Pepper Ann---keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: lol, I'm glad it was a dream, too, lol!! And yes, PA is here!!! Hope you like this!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: sorry, didn't mean to worry ya! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Over the next few weeks, Spinelli spent a lot of time with TJ and talking to PA on the phone. Both of them promised to help her through everything and were on call whenever Spinelli broke down or had another nightmare. By the time Spinelli's sixteenth birthday rolled around, it had been about a month and a half since the attack. However, something was about to happen that would alter Spinelli's life and cause her to break down once again.  
  
Spinelli's birthday had started out fine; her mother cooked her pancakes for breakfast, and given her some of her gifts, including the car Spinelli had her eye on at the used car lot and made her a special Italian dinner. TJ had come over that night, and the two of them spent a quiet evening watching movies, eating and discussing Spinelli's Sweet Sixteen party, which was the next day.  
  
"So who's coming tomorrow?" TJ asked, taking a bite of the cake Spinelli's mom made.  
  
"Um, the Diggers, Guru Kid, Upside Down Girl, Hustler Kid, Library Kid, my family and some others. I can't really remember the rest right now," Spinelli said tiredly. She leaned on TJ, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating. She felt so safe with him, even though it was difficult for her to get too close to men physically. Talking to them was fine, but she panicked if they touched her or approached her without warning. She was lucky to have such good friends that understood her fears and respected her wishes. Spinelli felt TJ nervously put his arms around her, almost as if he were afraid she was going to break down again.  
  
"Teej, it's ok, I trust you, I know you aren't going to hurt me." Spinelli looked up and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I know you trust me, I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." TJ said seriously. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, and I will try and do anything in my power to protect you, which is why I gave you that phone for your birthday, so you can always be in contact with me. I am just a direct connect away."  
  
Spinelli fingered the Nextel TJ had given her earlier that day. With the help of their parents, he saved up enough money so that they could each have one and so they were able to contact each other at any time by the mere touch of a button. (A/N: it is actually three buttons, but you get my point) Spinelli was so happy that TJ cared enough about her to do something like that and that he wanted to be there for her as much as possible. She smiled at him again and turned on the TV. "Hey, Back to the Future marathon!" she cried. "You feel like watching?"  
  
"Sure, you're the birthday girl." TJ said as they both settled back to watch. They were just getting to the part where George punches Biff at the dance when they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Ugh, who the hell could that be? Nobody is supposed to come until tomorrow!" Spinelli sighed, leaning into the couch.  
  
"Maybe it's the Birthday Fairy," TJ teased as he saw Spinelli's beautiful smile appear.  
  
"Birthday fairy?" she asked. "You mean the Fab Five decided to come visit me on my birthday and make over my best friend? What a gift!" Spinelli laughed as TJ pretended to hold her in a headlock.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with how I look!" TJ yelled, pretending to act hurt, but was laughing too hard. At that moment, they looked up and noticed Flo Spinelli shaking her head at them.  
  
"Fine, you two, don't get up. I'll get the door." She smiled at the two as she walked over to the front door. "Those two are so cute," she thought, her maternal instinct telling her that those two would one day be married. She opened the door and revealed two state troopers.  
  
"Um, can I help you?" she asked, wondering why the police were bothering them at this hour of the day.  
  
"Is this the Spinelli residence?" One of the cops, who's head was covered with thick black hair asked.  
  
"Um, yes, is there a problem, sir?" Flo asked, confused as to what the cops wanted and why.  
  
The other cop, a sort muscular Latino man, stuck out his hand. "My name is Travis Murillo, and this is my partner, Mike Hannity. We are here to see a young lady by the name of Ashley Spinelli, regarding the case she has against a Mr. Robert Johnson. We were also told that her friend Theodore J. Detweiler could be found here."  
  
"Um, yes, they are both here, we are celebrating Ashley's birthday, what is so important that you had to come now?" Flo asked, annoyed that the cops were about to ruin her daughter's birthday with more torture about that terrible night.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Spinelli, we need to take Miss Spinelli and Mr. Detweiler downtown for some questioning. We have received some new and important evidence in this case and need to speak to the both of them right away." Officer Murillo looked grim as he spoke. "This evidence can have a great impact on the pending case against Mr. Johnson."  
  
A/N: What will happen now? What did they find? How will it affect TJ and Spinelli? Find out next time in this story. Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading, and please remember to think of a title for this miniseries. Details are in chapter six! Thank you! I know this was a lot of fluff, but I felt as if the mood needed to be lightened a little bit.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
The evidence causes two people to be put on trial.  
  
The evidence causes Spinelli to break down once again.  
  
PA will help Spinelli during a breakdown, and will play an important role during the trial.  
  
TJ is in hot water for something he did to protect Spinelli.  
  
Vince and the Ashleys spread more rumors.  
  
TJ and Spinelli are hurt by someone from their past.  
  
Spinelli accidentally hurts TJ.  
  
Feel free to guess what happens! Enjoy! 


	11. Sweet Sixteen Turned Sour

A/N: Here I am with Mr. Dudikoff, who has some important words for my lovely reviewers:  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Glad you like the nicknames thing---I figured nicknames like that would stick throughout the years, keep reading!  
  
Kristin: Sweet title! Glad you like the story and topic-and I hate people like the Ashleys too!  
  
Damson rhee: keep reading to see if there is happiness for TJ and Spinelli!  
  
Noelle: good guesses! I am glad you like this and my creativity!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Good guesses! I feel bad Spin's birthday is ruined too!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Spinelli nervously entered the police station with her parents and TJ at her side. She could not believe her birthday was being ruined by yet another reminder of what King Bob did to her. She just wanted to forget everything and go back to her normal life. She felt TJ take her hand as the approached the front desk.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Spin, I promise," he whispered in her ear, his voice comforting her as usual.  
  
"Thank you, Teej," she whispered back, lightly squeezing his hand. At that moment, the group was approached by a tall detective with blonde hair and tanned skin.  
  
"Ashley Spinelli and TJ Detweiler?" he asked the teens, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"That's us," TJ said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He couldn't believe that the police were rude enough to force them to come downtown on Spinelli's birthday. What could have possibly been so important that they would have to drag them down right away?  
  
"Follow me," the cop said, leading them to a room to the right of the building. "By the way, my name is Justin McCoy" (A/N: points to whoever knows the origin of this character-hint: its from a soap opera) They approached the room and Justin let them in, inviting them to sit down.  
  
"Um, ok, Mr. McCoy, why are we here? I mean no offense, but it is Spinel-I mean Ashley's birthday, and its not fair to her that you are doing this," TJ said, ignoring the look of death Spinelli was giving him for referring to her by her first name.  
  
"We are aware of that, and we are sorry to ruin your birthday Miss Spinelli. However, this evidence will have a significant role in the case, so we needed you right away." Justin opened a drawer and pulled out a videotape. "This was turned into us by Mr. Kelso, who unknowingly had the surveillance tape going at the time of the attack. Unfortunately, he was on vacation until last night, and only viewed the tapes today. Had they been viewed earlier, this case would probably be solved by now." Justin paused, looking at the two teenagers. "This video will be submitted as evidence in the case, and it will be viewed by the jury and the lawyers. I also need to show it to you as well, so you two know what you are up against." Justin turned on the TV and popped the tape into the VCR. (A/N: I am pretty sure showing the video like this to the victims is illegal, but my prelaw mind is too tired to think right now, and I am too lazy to look up whether or not it is-once I look it up, I will incorporate the move into the story)  
  
As the video played, Spinelli began to shake again, her mind going back to that horrible night. She could not believe that she was being tortured like this, that this man actually had the nerve to show her the video of her rape attempt. She closed her eyes, and began to scream. TJ tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away, sending him flying into a nearby trashcan.  
  
"I said no, Bob!" she yelled, cowering in her chair. "I told you, I don't want to have sex!" Justin and TJ tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Spinelli was in the midst of a full fledged breakdown, something that was normal in cases like hers. TJ felt helpless, not knowing how to help his friend, and he turned to Justin in anger.  
  
"How could you show her that?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the desk. "Are you blind? Can you not see how much the poor girl is suffering?"  
  
"I am sorry, but it is procedure. I had to do it. Mr. Johnson has to view the tapes too. Now why don't we take Miss Spinelli back to her parents?" Justin led Spinelli out of the room and into the arms of her parents, who were looking over their daughter in concern.  
  
"What happened?" Flo asked, wondering what could have caused her daughter to have such a severe breakdown.  
  
"She had to view a piece of evidence," Justin explained, looking concerned. "I had no idea how much this would affect her. Why don't you all come back Monday and we can question her?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, but this time, we want to stay with her," Bob Spinelli said firmly.  
  
"Good idea, you also might want to start looking for a lawyer for the trials," Justin suggested.  
  
"We will," Flo said. "Can we go now?" she asked, Spinelli cradled in her arms like a baby.  
  
"You are free to go, but Mr. Detweiler needs to stay for some questioning."  
  
"Wait-what? Why, what did I do?" TJ demanded, now extremely pissed off at Justin.  
  
"The videotape shows you attacking Mr. Johnson, and that kind of attack is considered assault, and Mr. Johnson decided to press charges for assault and harassment." Justin looked grim. "I am afraid you need to go on trial as well, Mr. Detwieler."  
  
TJ looked at Spinelli, who was glaring at Justin. "Great, the bastard is just gonna harass her some more, isn't he?" TJ thought angrily.  
  
A/N: poor TJ! What next? Is Justin's move legal? Will Spin be ok? Will TJ go to jail? What about King Bob? Find out next time! Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
A/N2: please think of a title for my miniseries! Details in chapter 6!  
  
Spoilers:  
  
PA visits Spinelli and helps her through the trials.  
  
Vince and the Ashleys have some evidence they use against TJ and Spinelli.  
  
Spinelli comes to a decision about her future, which upsets TJ.  
  
A face from the past hurts TJ and Spinelli during the trial.  
  
TJ finds somebody who helps Spinelli get the help she needs.  
  
Keep reading!! Thank you!!! 


	12. The Trial Begins

A/N: here is the next chappie, which will be short and sweet. Now a word to the reviewers:  
  
Goofy monkey child: thanks for reviewing---as for my Next Generation fic, it's still kind of up in the air, but I am sure ours will be different, if not, then, hey, great minds think alike! Anyway, how am I doing holding on to the Captain Sappy title? Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Justin got the tape from Kelso's-it was a surveillance tape. Hope you keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Just wait until you see what the Ashleys and Vince do..  
  
Noelle: Recess rocks! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: The world is crazy..but what happened is actually legal, sadly enough..keep r/r!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A month later later, TJ, Spinelli and their families sat in the courtroom, waiting for the trial against Bob to begin. It had been a long two weeks, and Spinelli could not wait for it all to finally be over. TJ's trial had taken place the week before, and since he was able to prove that he was acting out of defense for a friend, the court had let him off with fifty hours of community service and a year's probation. TJ had been lucky that he was only being tried as a minor and in a youth court, otherwise the consequences would have been worse. Spinelli sighed as she waited for the judge to enter. "How much longer is this going to take?" she thought tiredly, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with PA.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, got stuck in traffic," PA apologized, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's ok, I am just glad you are here," Spinelli said, hugging her. She was so glad TJ had reminded her that PA was a good friend and that she would be able to help her through everything. Talking to a friend-namely one that was almost family-was so much better than talking to a counselor, especially since PA worked in a rape crisis center and kind of knew what Spinelli was going through. She smiled at PA, who took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"It will be ok, Spin, I promise," PA whispered, as the judge walked in.  
  
The courtroom rose as Judge Lambert walked in, and the trial began. Spinelli was the first witness called, and she was asked about what happened that night and what she thought might have caused the attack to occur. Spinelli was calm for most of her questioning, only crying a little when she recounted the attack for the lawyers. TJ was proud of her for being so strong. However, what was about to happen next would change everything.  
  
The lawyer called Vince to the stand, and questioned him about his relationship with Spinelli.  
  
"Spinelli was a huge flirt all the time I knew her," Vince said, smirking. "She was always the type to hug guys and her and that Detweiler were always a little too close. I am surprised she hasn't pulled this kind of stunt on him yet."  
  
"That lying, sneaking, conniving---" TJ began, but Spinelli stopped him.  
  
"No, Teej, let him talk, I am sure someone will be able to prove him wrong," she whispered to him.  
  
The Ashleys were called next, and they all gave similar statements to Vince's. Spinelli sank back into her chair and sighed. It was no use. Bob was going to get off scot-free and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even the video Kelso turned in as evidence was going to save her at this point. "I might ad well give up," she thought, her eyes filling up with tears. TJ put his arm around her, and she smiled. "At least TJ is still here with me," she thought, smiling in spite of the fact that her life was being ruined. Spinelli tried to pay attention, but it was too difficult. She just wanted out of there. She was about to ask her lawyer to request an hour recess when the lawyer called an unexpected person to the stand.  
  
Gretchen Grundler went to the witness stand, taking her oath and sitting down. "Maybe there is some hope," Spinelli whispered to TJ, hoping her former best friend would help her in her time of need. However, Spinelli could not have been more wrong.  
  
"Miss Grundler, would you say Miss Spinelli was a troublemaker?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Well, I have known Miss Spinelli for a very long time, and she was always a fighter, always seemed to want to cause trouble. She was always hanging out with boys, and it seemed rather unusual, especially since she was always wrestling and such. If she lost a match, she would usually get mad and cause some sort of fight. Although Miss Spinelli is a fine person, I somehow am not surprised by this."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Grundler, you may step down," the judge said.  
  
"I can't believe it, I thought she was better than that," Spinelli whispered angrily to TJ.  
  
"I know, I never thought Gretch would do something like that. it's amazing how people turn on you like that," TJ agreed.  
  
"It's over Teej. I might as well give up," Spinelli said.  
  
"No, not yet," TJ began, but was interrupted by the judge.  
  
The judge banged his gavel and announced, "The case will resume tomorrow morning at eight AM. By then, we hope to have a verdict." The judge was about to dismiss the court when a voice from the back of the courtroom stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me, Judge, but I have some evidence that can help this case," the voice proclaimed. TJ and Spinelli slowly turned around and saw.....  
  
A/N: who did they see? Will it help their case? What will the verdict be? Will Bob get off scot-free? Find out next time! R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!  
  
Please help me think of a title for this miniseries---details in chapter 6!  
  
Spoilers for the last 2 chapters:  
  
An unlikely source comes to the rescue.  
  
The person in the back of the courtroom is revealed.  
  
A verdict is decided on.  
  
Spinelli and TJ have a talk about the future.  
  
Keep r/r! thank you! 


	13. Surprise Evidence and a Verdict

A/N: second to last chapter is here! but fear not, more fanfiction is on the way-plus I encourage you all to read One Last Chance and This I Swear so you will better understand Reunited. Anyway, enough babble..right now Spinelli and TJ have some words for my lovely reviewers!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Unfortunately, the court system is messed up and everyone who might have information is questioned. Since the Ashleys and Vince witnessed the breakdown and whatnot, they had to testify, and Gretchen was because she once had a close relationship with Spinelli. Gretchen's behavior will be explained below. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Noelle: good guesses, hoe you like this chapter!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Vince is evil! So is Gretchen! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: amazing how people change, isn't it? I wanna slap them too! ::Road Trip!!:: J/K, although if this were happening in real life, I'd want to go. Answer is below! Keep reading!  
  
Jewlz555: keep reading to see what happens and why Gretchen is so evil!  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spin, look who it is!" TJ hissed, shocked by who was standing by the door.  
  
"Hustler Kid?" Spinelli said, shocked. "I mean, we are friends, but I never thought he would get evidence, usually he only gets homework and Winger Dingers." The two watched as Hustler Kid approached the bench and introduced himself.  
  
My name is Francis Pierre Paparillo (Thanks, Mistress of Balmoral!) and I have come across some evidence that might help my friend Miss Spinelli." Hustler Kid flashed her and TJ a smile, revealing a small gold tooth at the left of his mouth.  
  
"OK, we will call a recess for the rest of the day to review this evidence and tomorrow we will be back with a verdict." The judge banged his gavel and adjourned the court. TJ and Spinelli approached Hustler Kid and thanked him for possibly saving Spinelli.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, but I do think this could help you. After all, what are friends for?" Hustler Kid hugged Spinelli, and TJ couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Even though he knew Spinelli and Hustler Kid would never date (Hustler Kid had been dating Upside Down Girl for three years) it was difficult seeing another guy come to Spinelli's rescue. TJ cleared his throat, and shook Hustler Kid's hand. "Thanks man, any guy who helps my best friend is a hero in my book."  
  
"Then you are one hell of a hero," Hustler Kid smiled, knowing full well how TJ felt about Spinelli. "I'll be here tomorrow for support, ok?" TJ and Spinelli nodded and Hustler Kid disappeared out the door.  
  
"Maybe there is hope after all," Spinelli said as she and TJ exited the courtroom.  
  
"I told you, you just have to have faith," TJ said, lightly taking her hand.  
  
"I know, Teej, but after Gretchen's testimony, I thought it was over for sure. I mean, I can't believe she would do something like that. I mean, I know we aren't friends anymore, but we never did anything to hurt her." Spinelli sat on the steps of the courthouse, bringing TJ along with her. "Why would she be so mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing. The only thing I could figure out is that she still hasn't gotten over us winning the science fair last year. You know how competitive and jealous she gets when people are better than she is. She always did tend to hold a grudge with things like that."  
  
"I know, but it still doesn't give her the right to be so mean." Spinelli stood up, adjusting her skirt. "Want to get something to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
"There's a pizza place across the street. Last one there has to give Finster a sponge bath!" TJ yelled running down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Teej, I can't run in this!" Spinelli yelled, attempting to chase him, but ended up tripping over her high heels and tumbling into TJ.  
  
"I guess the Little Miss Blush pageant back in fourth grade still hasn't helped your gracefulness," TJ teased, helping Spinelli up.  
  
"Nope, I'm still a clutz. Now let's get out of here, I want to be as far away from here until tomorrow as possible." Spinelli said as the two walked over to the pizza place.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning came sooner than either one wanted it to, and before they knew it they were once again sitting in the courtroom with their families, PA. Milo and Hustler Kid. Spinelli nervously twirled her hair as they waited for the judge to come in and seal her fate. She only hoped the tapes Hustler Kid turned into the judge containing his plan for the night of the attack would be able to hold in a court of law, and more importantly, they were able to prove that it was actually Bob on the tapes. She looked over at her friends and family and smiled, glad that there were still a few people in town that supported her.  
  
Three hours later, after more questioning cross examination, and deliberation, the judge was finally ready to come to a decision in the case.  
  
In the case of Spinelli vs. Johnson, the state of Arkansas hereby declares Robert Johnson guilty of assault and attempted rape. Due to his age, we hereby sentence Mr. Johnson to stay at a juvenile detention center until he is twenty-one with no parole." The judged banged his gavel again. "Court adjourned."  
  
Spinelli turned to TJ and smiled. "Wow, he's going to juvie, I mean, I wish they could have charged him with more, but this is better than nothing. Thanks, Teej," she said hugging him. "And thank you, Hustler Kid," she added, hugging him as well, "Without those tapes, I don't know what would have happened."  
  
"No problem, Spinelli. I'm glad I could help." Hustler Kid said, waving goodbye as he left the courtroom. Spinelli went over to hug her family and friends, once again thanking them for helping her. The case was finally over, and now she could try and move on with her life.  
  
A/N: ok I know it went fast, but I am so tired that I did the best I could. Tomorrow I will post the last chapter, which will take place about a month after the trial. I will begin Reunited next, but like I said, you might want to r/r One Last Chance and This I Swear to catch up. Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all, happy reading!  
  
Please think of a name for the miniseries! Details in chapter 6!!! Thank you! 


	14. Decisions Sometimes Hurt

A/N: Last chapter folks! But fear not, more Recess Fanfiction is on its way! Also, please r/r One Last Chance and This I Swear so you can better understand the rest of the miniseries! First we take one last word from the Hustler Kid!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thanks for guessing, sorry I didn't get to your review in the last chapter---I only got it today-but keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: hope you enjoy the ending!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I'm not a shipper of them either, although I do love the way they are portrayed in Mistress of Balmoral's fic. Hope you enjoy the ending!  
  
Noelle: glad you liked this---Reunited synopsis is in my profile-check it out!!! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I love HK too-there's something about him that if he were a real guy, I would date him-ok I'm getting a little carried away there-I thought him and Upside Down Girl would make an interesting couple for some reason---keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You ok, Spin?" TJ asked as they walked out of school. It was a month after the final verdict, and their lives were finally going back to normal. The rumors and harassment had finally subsided, thanks to new rumors that Lazy Kid had been operating a prostitution and drug ring in the basement of his house. (A/N: unlikely, yes, but I can't think of anything else)  
  
"Just fine, Teej, in fact, things seem to be going so great right now. I am so glad things are finally getting back to normal." Spinelli took TJ's hands and spun around, laughing as they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Spinelli, I can't tell you how great it is to see you smiling again. It makes me so happy to see that gorgeous smile of yours that I never thought I'd see again." TJ looked at her, moving a stray piece of hair off her cheek. He loved her so much, and she meant so much to him that he could not imagine spending his life without her by his side. He took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to ask her if she was ready to go to the next level with him.  
  
"Um. Spin, can I ask you something?" he said nervously, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve.  
  
"Sure, Teej, you know you can ask me anything," Spinelli said, rolling onto her stomach and looking at him. "So shoot."  
  
"Um, well---" TJ began but was interrupted by Menlo.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" he asked, smiling, over the years, Menlo had grown to be less of a nerd and more handsome and considerate toward others.  
  
"Hi, Menlo, long time, no see," Spinelli said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I was at DC for a student seminar. By the way, Spin, I am sorry to hear about your troubles, I am glad things worked out for you."  
  
"Thanks Menlo," Spinelli responded smiling, wondering where the conversation was going. Although Menlo had changed for the better, they still weren't all that close.  
  
"Anyway, Spinelli, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Menlo said nervously, looking down at his shoes.  
  
Spinelli looked over at TJ, who had a questioning look on his face. "Um, yeah, sure."  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies with me this weekend?" he asked, not noticing the look of shock and anger on TJ's face.  
  
Spinelli drew in a breath. Although it had been a couple of months since the attack, she still had nightmares about it and besides TJ and her father, there was no male she truly felt comfortable being alone with. She just was not ready to date anyone at that time, or when she ever would be. She smiled at Menlo and responded. "Menlo, you are so sweet to ask, but the truth is, I just am not ready to date anyone after what happened. Maybe someday I will be, but right now, I just can't do it. You understand, don't you?" she asked, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings that much.  
  
Menlo smiled. "I understand perfectly, Spinelli. I know someone who was in a similar situation, so I sort of know what you are going through. We can still be friends though, right?" Menlo looked so hopeful that Spinelli couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yes, of course, Menlo. We can definitely be friends," Spinelli said.  
  
"That's cool, anyway, I have to go to a meeting, I shall catch you later." Menlo waved goodbye and walked down the quad.  
  
"I am so glad he understood," Spinelli said, sitting upright. "The thing is, I don't know when I will ever be able to trust guys again, well besides you and dad, of course..hey are you ok?" she asked, noticing the look of hurt and sadness in TJ's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." TJ lied, standing up. "You want a ride home?" he offered, helping her up.  
  
"Sure, that will be great, and in two months, I will have my license and can drive you around!" Spinelli giggled. "Last one to the car has to eat the Tomato Surprise!" she yelled, running off towards TJ's car.  
  
TJ grinned as he watched her run off, despite the fact that it felt like a knife had been shoved in his heart. He knew where Spinelli was coming from, but it hurt just the same knowing that she didn't want a relationship. He only hoped that one day she would open her eyes and see how much he loved her.  
  
"I hear she likes lavender soap!" TJ teased as he caught up to Spinelli and they continued to race to his car. TJ looked at her as they both reached the car and fought over who had actually won the race and fell in love with her all over again. He hoped that he would get the chance to one day let her know how much she meant to him and the love he had for her. For now, all he could do was wait.  
  
A/N: And its done! Anyone surprised by the ending? This leads into One Last Chance, which I hope you will r/r as well, along with This I Swear. Next up is Reunited, which takes place about six months after This I Swear. Be prepared for some twists and turns and unexpected events as TJ and Spinelli go back to high school for a reunion! Please r/r, but remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


End file.
